


A Slytherin Story

by Hodgefics



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Timelines, Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, F/M, Felix and OC are somehow closer in age, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hodgefics/pseuds/Hodgefics
Summary: More drabbles based on the relationship between Felix and Anya. Characters are closer in age to make the timelines fit.
Relationships: Felix Rosier/Original Female Character(s), Player Character/Felix Rosier
Kudos: 6





	1. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix attempted to contact Anya over the holiday. She thought it was a generic letter. Needless to say, Felix's feelings are hurt.

Anya walks down the stairs and sees Felix pass beside her.

"Felix!” She calls. He pretends not to hear her and continues up the steps. 

“Felix, stop!” She yells as she begins to climb the stairs after him. 

Anya sighs and scans the area to ensure no one else is nearby before she raises her wand and yells, “Immobulus!”

Felix freezes in place and Anya rushes to catch him before he can fall backward.

She pulls him into an empty classroom and sets him down in a chair. 

“Finite incantatem!” She says, pointing her wand back at him, releasing him from the jinx.

Felix stands with a livid expression on his face.

“Did you just paralyze me?!?” He yells.

“You wouldn’t have stopped otherwise! I don’t understand why you’re upset with me.”

“I have a few reasons to be mad at you now.” He says angrily as he dusts himself off. “If I had wanted to speak to you, I would have stopped.”

Anya's face falls. “I don’t understand, what did I do? Is this about the letter?”

Felix avoids her gaze and she knows she struck a nerve.

“Are you offended that I didn’t write back?”

“When someone takes the time to write to you, the polite thing to do is to respond! Or did your muggle family not teach you manners?”

She glares at him and he momentarily regrets losing his temper.

“I wouldn’t start talking about family values if I were you.” She warns.

Felix's face pales and Anya mentally kicks herself for insulting him when he's already upset.

“Besides, Felix, your letter was so superficial. I mean, you talked about the weather and what I was going to have to study in the coming term. How was I supposed to know you wanted to start a...conversation?”

Felix’s frown deepens and he looks away from her. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, Felix. How about I take you to the Quidditch game tonight and all the snacks are on me?”

Felix looks up at her and his lips form a small smile. “Alright, but I’m going to take advantage of the free food.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from a Slytherin.” 

Felix smirks and the two head towards the door. As she reaches for the handle, Felix blocks her exit with his body.

“If you ever try to jinx me again, there will be consequences.” He says in a deep and serious voice while his eyes betray a hint of something else.

“Understood.” She squeaks as he opens the door for her.


	2. The Dance They Never Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish we could have seen Felix in his fancy dance robes.

Felix stands in the crowd at the bottom of the stairs, his signature scowl on his face as he sips his drink.

“Hey, man. Didn’t think I’d see you here tonight.” His friend says from behind him.

“Half the school is here, idiot." Felix snaps. 

His friend chuckles. “I take it from your mood that you couldn’t find a date.”

Felix scowls. “I wasn’t looking for one.”

His friend opens his mouth to make a joke, but he stops as he sees a group of people enter the hall. Felix turns to look at his friend in confusion before he catches sight of a familiar figure in the distance. 

His jaw drops as he sees Anya walking down the stairs with her pale purple dress fitting her figure perfectly. 

“Maybe you should have asked her after all.” His friend jests from beside him.

Felix glares at him. “She’s just another Slytherin girl.”

“Oh really? So you watch her in the halls because you’re looking out for her as her Prefect?”

Felix mumbles a few obscenities towards the boy before he walks off to the food table.

Anya reaches the bottom of the stairs and she frowns as she sees Felix walking away from the area. 

“Hey, Anya. May I have this dance?” Bill asks, suddenly appearing beside her. 

Anya turns and flashes him a warm smile. “Of course.” 

Bill grins and offers her his hand. She takes it and he guides her to the dance floor. 

Felix spends much of the night on the sidelines of the room, scowling.

After finishing her dance with Bill, Anya tries to motivate herself to approach the sour-faced Prefect. 

Her mind made up, she marches over to Felix and taps his shoulder.

Felix frowns as he turns to her before a look of surprise covers his features.

“Aemillianos. What can I do for you?”

“I thought you might agree to dance with me.”

Felix feels his heart pounding as he looks into her hopeful eyes. 

“I...uh…I am not a very good dancer.” He says as he rubs the back of his neck. 

“Nonsense. You’re a pureblood, it’s practically a requirement.” Anya quips without missing a beat. 

Felix raises his eyebrow at her before he sighs and offers her his hand.

She smiles brightly at him and places her hand in his.

He takes her to the dance floor and then stops a few feet in front of her.

Anya shakes her head at his hesitation and places her hands on his shoulders before she places his hands on her hips.

Felix’s breath catches as he feels the cold silk of her dress.

“Are you okay?” She asks.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He mutters as he feels his cheeks grow hot. 

“I'm glad you decided to come to the dance, Felix. You look really nice.” Anya says with as level a voice as she can muster as her eyes trail appreciatively up Felix's elegant robes to his deep brown eyes. 

“You look per—I mean, you look good too, Aemillianos.”

They continue dancing silently for a while before Felix catches sight of a very unhappy looking Bill watching them.

“Your boyfriend doesn’t look too happy about this.” He says finally. 

“What?” Anya asks, turning to see where he’s looking.

“Oh, Bill? He’s got no right to be jealous. Besides, I’d rather be here.”

“With me? The prefect?” Felix asks in surprise. 

Anya looks up at him with a small frown. “Yes, the prefect. Now, why aren’t you dancing with girls from your year?”

“Not interested.” He answers immediately.

“And why not?”

Felix moves his head down to meet her eyes and he shrugs.

“Do you reckon if I kissed you, Weasley would make a scene?” He asks, smirking evilly. 

Anya’s eyes widen. “You wouldn’t! Don’t do it like that!”

Felix’s gaze snaps back to her and a look of confusion falls over his face.

“Don’t do what like that?”

“It’s nothing. I—“

“It’s not nothing. What did you mean?” He asks, pulling her out to arm’s length.

Anya takes a deep breath and stares at the ground. “I wouldn’t want you to kiss me like that—to get a rise out of someone.” She whispers.

Felix releases her waist and stands back for a moment, composing himself.

Anya reads his reaction as one of disgust and she takes a step away from him.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.” She says quietly before she shakes her head at herself and hisses, “But you shouldn’t have pushed me to explain myself!”

Felix remains lost for words as he can’t bring himself to believe that the gorgeous and angry girl in front of him could have feelings for him--that she could possibly feel the way he feels about her. 

“Anya—“

She puts up her hand to stop him. “Don’t. I should go.”

As she moves to get away, he gently catches her wrist and pulls her back towards him.

“If I were going to kiss you, it wouldn’t be here and it wouldn’t be for show. It’d be real and in private.” He whispers huskily in her ear.

She shudders as he speaks and she finds herself a little weak in the knees before he releases her again. 

“Anya, come get some food with me!” Tonks yells from behind her.

Anya looks at Felix and he nods for her to go.

She smiles at him once again before Tonks leads her away to the table.


	3. A Coat in Common

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix wears one of my favorite coats at the Three Broomsticks. Of course, Anya owns a coat just like it.

Anya walks into the Three Broomsticks searching the crowd for Penny’s signature blonde locks. 

Felix sits at a booth near the fireplace, laughing and drinking butterbeer with some friends.

Felix absentmindedly glances up at the door and he does a double-take as he sees Anya standing there.

He takes a moment to look around the room, hoping to figure out who she’s meeting. It had better not be Barnaby Lee or that Ravenclaw boy, he thinks. 

The blonde Gryffindor girl approaches Anya and Felix lets out a sigh of relief. 

Penny senses his gaze on the two of them and she turns his way and scowls as she sees him before turning back to Anya.

Felix freezes as he realizes that Penny may have told Anya about him working with Merula, but Anya shows no sign of irritation at the moment. 

Anya’s brows furrow as she notices Penny’s frown and she looks to the area where Penny had glanced to.

Her eyes meet his gaze and his heart starts pounding. She seems surprised to see him, but she just smiles and nods at him. 

He nods back at her, too nervous to turn his lips into a smile.

As Anya continues to look at him, a look of confusion falls over her face. Felix notices that she seems to be staring at his chest and he starts to feel self-conscious.

“Anya?” Penny asks, trying to grab her attention.

Anya’s head snaps back to face her. “Sorry, I got a little distracted.”

“By Felix?” 

Anastacia feels her face flush. “He’s wearing my jacket.” She says quietly.

“What?” Penny asks, turning to look at Felix again. 

Felix shifts uncomfortably in his seat as he sees Anya looking at him through the corner of her eye and Penny scanning him with an angry look on her face. 

Anya hits Penny on the arm and motions for her to sit down with her. 

The two girls sit and Felix takes a large swig of his drink.

“You alright, man?” His friend asks.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” He says slowly.

Back at the table, Penny leans towards Anya and whispers, “Did Felix steal your jacket? That is so mean--even for a Slytherin!”

“No, Penny, I mean I have the same jacket as him. I got it used, but it is a men’s jacket, so Felix must have just bought one just like it.”

“It’s still weird,” Penny mutters.

“Yeah, it definitely is.” Anya agrees, glancing towards Felix again.

Felix isn’t paying attention to the two anymore, so Anya can stare at him freely for a moment. She likes it when he smiles, she thinks as he sees him laughing with his friends. 

Penny and Anya enjoy the rest of their time without any interruptions and Penny soon leaves to head back to the library.

Anya stays behind to pay Rosmerta and as she turns to leave, she finds Felix standing behind her.

“Felix!” 

“Hey, Aemillianos.” He says as he stands in front of her with his hands in his pockets. 

“Did you need something?” She asks. 

“I uh… had a question, actually.”

“Okay, shoot.” 

“This is going to sound kind of strange. Do you happen to have the same coat as me?” He asks, pulling slightly on the coat.

Anya looks up at him nervously. “Yes, I do.”

For a moment she’s worried that he will tease her for wearing a man’s jacket, but he simply chuckles.

“I thought so. That explains why you and Haywood were staring at my chest.”

Anya’s face burns and she looks away from him. 

He watches her reaction affectionately before saying, “It is a quality jacket. I think I’m going to keep it.” 

Anya looks at him with wide eyes and opens her mouth to question him, but he is already walking back towards the castle with a smirk on his face. 


	4. Anya's Protector

In the halls, Felix pushes past the crowd of students to catch up with Anya.

“Hey, Aemillianos, wait up!”

Anya recognizes Felix’s voice instantly and she turns around with a confused look on her face.

“Felix? What’s up?”

“Why are you looking at me like that? Can’t I just have a casual conversation with my fellow Slytherin?”

“I mean, I guess. It’s just that this doesn’t happen very often.”

Felix runs a hand over his neck. “Ah...I suppose you’re right. I’m sorry.”

Anya shakes her head and waves her hand at him. “Don’t worry about it. What did you want to talk about?”

Felix takes a deep breath and blurts out, “I saw you and Barnaby Lee on the grounds earlier.” 

“And?”

“Barnaby Lee, really, Anya? You can do better than that.”

“He’s one of the toughest wizards in our year, and I need his help.”

Felix crosses his arms over his chest. “And it helps that he’s easy on the eyes too, right?”

“Felix, what are you on about?”

He shrugs and stares at the wall behind her. “It’s nothing. I just don’t trust him and I don’t think isolating Merula is the best idea.”

“You think I want to keep taking her friends from her? I want us to be able to work together, but she wants the cursed vaults to herself. You know that.”

“I have to look out for all the Slytherins, Anya. This is bound to take a toll on her emotionally.”

“So have her talk to a professor or something. She’s never going to give in and make amends with any of us.”

“I’m worried she’ll lash out.” He says angrily. His worried eyes meet her gaze and she realizes the true implications behind his words. 

“You’re worried she’ll try and hurt me,” Anya whispers.

Felix sighs and avoids her gaze. 

“Look, Felix, I have a lot of good people on my side. I have to believe that they’re looking out for me, and having more wizards like Barnaby is only going to make us safer.”

Felix frowns again and Anya raises her eyebrow at him.

“What do you really have against Barnaby?” She asks.

He continues to stare at the ground. 

“Felix--” She warns.

“I don’t trust him around you! He’s not the one who should be keeping you safe!” He yells.

“Then...you think someone else should be keeping me safe?”

Felix pales, and Anya takes a step towards him.

“Felix, you don’t have to worry. I’m going to be fine.” She says, reaching out to touch his arm.

He remains frozen and expressionless. Anya pulls her hand back, and she moves towards the door. With her hand still on the handle, she says, “I would feel safer if I had a certain Prefect with me more often...but we can’t always have what we want.” 

Felix's eyes widen at her, but before he can respond, she's out the door and rushing down the stairs. 


	5. Lost and Found

Rowan walks into the dormitory to find Anastacia digging through her storage trunks, throwing miscellaneous items out on the floor as she goes. 

“Anya? What are you looking for?”

Anya sticks her head out of the trunk to see who’s witnessing her slightly embarrassing behavior. Her shoulders relax as she sees that it is Rowan. 

“I’ve lost my jacket.” She says sadly. 

“Anya, I hate to break it to you, but you have like ten jackets. Why is this particular jacket so important?”

“It has...sentimental value. And it’s also very comfy.” 

“I see. Have you checked inside the castle? Maybe someone found it and gave it to McGonagall or one of the other professors.”

“That’s a good idea. I’ll head there next. Thanks, Rowan.”

“Anytime,” Rowan says as she settles into a chair, smiling to herself as she watches Anya rush out the door.

“It’s always something with Anya.” She says chuckling to herself.

Inside the castle, Anya runs around frantically looking for a sign of one of the professors. 

As she heads up the narrow stairs, she rounds a corner and smacks right into a tall male body.  
Anya nearly falls backward, but a strong pair of arms catch her and steady her as she regains her balance.

“Going somewhere, Aemillianos?” A familiarly deep voice asks.

“Ah, Felix, I’m sorry I ran into you,” Anya says as she touches the back of her neck anxiously. 

“You should be watching where you’re going. You could have gotten hurt. What’s so important that it’s got you running up and down the stairs?” He asks with a deep frown on his face.

“You’ll think it’s stupid.” 

“Try me.”

“I lost my jacket.” She says simply. 

A look of surprise flashes across Felix’s features for a moment before his calm composure returns. 

“Your jacket? Would I know this particular jacket?” He asks with a hint of something playful in his voice.

“Yes,” Anya answers shyly without catching the change in his tone. 

“I see.” He says slowly before he takes her wrist and starts to guide her up the steps.

“Felix, what are you doing? Where are we going?” 

Felix does not answer her and they continue up the stairs towards the courtyard. 

As they reach the entrance to the courtyard, Felix loosens his grip on her arm and turns to her.

“Wait here. I’ll be right back.” 

Anya looks reluctant to let his arm go and he smiles. 

“I promise I’ll be back in a minute or two, alright?” 

Anya nods and lets go of his arm so he can head back inside the castle. 

She walks out into the courtyard and stops at the railing overlooking the grounds. 

She watches as the sun slowly disappears behind the hills in the distance. A slight wind rushes past her and she’s suddenly regretting not wearing another of her jackets on her search. 

A sudden cough from behind her wakes her from her thoughts. She turns to find a nervous-looking Felix holding what looks a lot like her jacket. 

She raises her eyebrow at him and he runs a hand over his hand.

“I, uh, want to give you this.” He says as he holds the coat out to her.

Anya takes it in her hands and she runs her fingers over the familiar fabric.

“Felix, I can’t take your coat.”

“Anya, don’t be stubborn. It’s just like yours. Maybe a little bigger, but I’m under the impression that you like the extra...comfort.”

Anya studies Felix with a gentle smile. 

“Is this a gift?” She asks quietly. 

Felix turns towards her with his eyes wide and vulnerable. 

He quickly clears his throat and places his arms across his chest in hopes of coming off as nonchalant before he responds, “If you’d like it to be.”

Anya smiles and holds the jacket to her chest. “Thank you, Felix. This is very sweet.”

“I...you’re welcome. Just make sure to take better care of this one because if you lose it, I don’t have any more replacements.”

She rolls her eyes at him before she moves to grab his shirt and tug him closer to her so that she can place a quick kiss on his cheek. 

“I’ll see you around, Felix.” She says as she heads back towards the castle.

Felix is left stunned, his fingers tracing where her lips had been. 


	6. Wait For Me

Anya steps into the common room and finds Felix standing silently by the fireplace.

“So you’re really leaving?” She asks as she approaches him.

“I’m graduating, Anya.”

“You know what I mean." She says as she leans against the wall. "You’re leaving the country, for Merlin knows how long.”

Felix turns towards her, his shoulders relaxing for the first time since the ceremony. “This is good for me. You know my family’s history. I’m not following in their footsteps, I’m doing this on my own--doing something I love.”

“I know you love dragons, but can’t you love them a little closer to Britain?” She asks with a pout. 

Felix chuckles. “Are you saying you’ll miss me?” 

“Of course I will.” She admits quietly. 

Felix’s head snaps up to look at her, surprise written on his features.

“I’ve had a crush on you for years, Felix. Are you telling me you never knew?”

“I...didn’t want to read into things.”

Anya rolls her eyes at him. “I only danced with you all throughout the ball and talked to you every chance I had.”

“You were beautiful at the ball.” He whispers.

“I hoped you would think so. Then again, I had hoped you’d stop me from getting asked out by Barnaby Lee too."

“What? I-I tried!”

“You just stood there scowling!"

“It was complicated,” Felix says with a frown. 

“It was not complicated. I liked you.”

“You were so much trouble.” He says as he closes his eyes in frustration. 

“I know you liked me too!" 

Felix freezes.

“How did you find out?”

“I knew after the ice attack when you told me my sweater suited me.”

Felix smiles at the memory. “Ah, I hadn’t meant to let that slip.”

“Well, I’m glad you did. It felt good to have you notice something about me other than my penchant for trouble.” 

“I noticed a lot about you. You’re a very special person.”

“Not special enough to make you stay?”

Felix throws her a pleading look. “Anya, I’ve got to do this.”

“I know. I just thought that we’d...I don’t know, have something before you left.” She says quietly as she runs her hands up and down her arms. 

Felix straightens his posture and moves closer to her. 

He places his hands on her shoulders as he says, “Wait for me. In a few years, you’ll be out of here and you can come to visit me, or I’ll come back here for you. Just don’t give up on me yet.” 

Anya opens her mouth to speak but she’s cut off by Felix.

“And don’t you dare go out with Lee or Winger or anyone else again.”

“So you want me to stay locked up in my dormitory for the next two years?!?"

Felix raises an eyebrow at her and she relents. 

Anya sighs. “Fine. At least come back for the summer. Or just a few weeks.” 

"Okay. And you’ll respond to my letters this time around?” 

“Felix, honestly when are you going to let that go? How was I supposed to know what your intentions were?”

“Why else would I have been writing to you over the holiday?!?" 

“I don’t know, I thought you were trying to make sure I didn’t cause trouble!” She yells as she throws her hands up in defeat. 

Felix smiles softly at her as he pulls her close to him. “You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t cause trouble.” He whispers as he places a kiss on her head. 


End file.
